Starfire
Koriand'r, also known as Starfire (スターファイアー, Sutāfaiā) is an alien girl from the distant world Tamaran and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans (and quite possibly the strongest of the five). Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Hynden Walch (English), Kouko Tsukimoto (Japanese) Starfire is shown to be quite pretty. Her eyes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, and her outfit is mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver. She wears a sleeveless top showing her midriff belly, a purple mini-skirt, and thigh-high purple boots. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long elastic tongue and nine stomachs, probably for storing food during meager times. Gallery Personality Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Starfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven and Prowl, or lifting weights with Cyborg and Bulkhead. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). Starfire's personality changed dramatically from her first meeting with the Titans. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself from her handcuffs. As mentioned above, it seems Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact, and having gotten what she wanted from Robin, she leaves him with a warning to leave her alone, she flies away knowing full well that the Gordanians were still hot on her trail. As she fought against the Gordanians with the four other young heroes, her personality calmed dramatically, and she eventually apologized for the destruction she had caused during her escape. This change in behaviour suggests Starfire truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Tamaraneans are so feared throughout the galaxy—their strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Starfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, she is extremely perceptive. While knowing Robin and Dreadscar had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Slade's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Starfire cares about each of her friends but there is one person whom she likes more than a friend and that's Robin. Since the day they met both her and Robin have liked each other and it became obvious to the other's along with a few villains (like Control Freak) there have also been multiple hints throughout the show that they have liked one another (Date with Destiny, Betrothed, Sisters and Stranded). Robin and Starfire didn't admit their feelings for each other till the movie Transformer Titans: Animated Trouble in Tokyo where they share a few scene's with each other and have attempted to kiss twice. By the end of the movie Robin and Starfire finally revealed their feelings for each other and they finally shared a real kiss. Relationships Friends and Allies *Teen Titans **Robin **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *Myand'r (father, deceased) *Luadn'r (mother, deceased) *Wildfire (younger brother) *Blackfire (older sister) *Galfore (adoptive father) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Blackfire *Kitten Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Adonis *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Radiation Monster *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Starfire, although sweet, caring, and forgiving, can be a fierce fighter as shown in many episodes. She usually shows her true capabilities when angered or when one of her friends are in danger. Starfire's abilities and powers are directly controlled by her emotional state; to use them she must consciously access a given emotion. To fly she must feel "unbridled joy", to throw bright green-colored starbolts she must feel "righteous fury", and to utilize her superhuman strength she must feel "boundless confidence". *'Flight': Starfire (as well as other Tamaraneans) can fly under her own power, without the aid of wings or any other applications. In space, this flight can achieve speeds much faster than light. It is said that this is used by great happiness. *'Bright-Green Energy Projection': Starfire can project bright green glowing energy from her hands. She mainly uses this attack by throwing small bursts of pure bright green energy from her hands, known as "starbolts". She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams. The amount of pure energy she can produce at one time can extend to enormous proportions, she creates the largest starbolt seen in the series. After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the power to channel the energy through her eyes as green beams. This is largely reserved as a surprise attack, or when her limbs are restrained. **'Bright Green Energy Spheres': On rare occasions, Starfire has been shown to create a complete sphere of energy around her. Whether she can use this as a form of defense, however, is not known. **'Bright Green Energy Explosions': Starfire shows the ability to create a sudden explosion of bright green glowing energy around her, having the immense and highly destructive capability to blow away any enemies in the perimeter of the blast. *'Self-Sustenance': Starfire also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also doesn't get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather. *'Radiation Immunity': Starfire made a statement that radiation doesn't harm her. *'Invulnerability': Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered into smithereens. *'Superhuman Strength': Starfire has great strength and it appears to be considerably greater than Cyborg's. She could shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) by slamming her fists on the ground. Starfire can also deliver a powerful kick to Cinderblock which forced him to release his grip on her, she also mentioned to the latter of how powerful she can be prior to kicking him. *'Language Assimilation': Starfire can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact. She can currently speak English, Tamaranean, and Japanese. It is unknown if Tamaraneans learn any languages at all by regular physical contact other than a kiss. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': During her fight with Robin, after being smashed into a car, she cracked her neck to rid the pain in her back. *'Immense Agility:' Starfire has shown great agility over the known human standards. Although not as agile as Robin she has shown great agility without any known training. She was seen doing many backflips and back handsprings, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's powerful bolts. *'Exceptional Fighting and Combat Skills:' Starfire displayed some great fighting skills. Even when hand cuffed, she could hold her own against a handful of Gordanians and even the Titans when she first came to Earth. Weaknesses *Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolt energy out of her nose and mouth. *Starfire's powers are based on her emotions, so when she is emotionally confused, her powers are likely to not work properly. For instance, there was a point where she wasn't able to fly. *Starfire isn't affected by the cold. However, Starfire does shiver when it snows, but this is likely due to her unstable and confused emotional state, which undermines her super powers. History Past Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight. Because of this, Starfire is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans. Starfire was cared for as a child by Galfore, who first appeared in Betrothed. Starfire's only family of which we know in the series is her older sister Blackfire. Later, in the comic Teen Titans Go, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wildfire, who was sent away when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran, and that her parents died while they were trying to rescue thier daughter when she was traded as a slave by Blackfire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn Tamaran. Starfire as Koriand'r, an alien princess being transported by Gordanians, in exile as a slave to the Citadel. Through the use of her innate Tamaranean strength, she broke free from the brig aboard a Gordanian ship and fled of into space. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *She has been called by other nicknames such as: Star (Starfire for short), Twinkle Star (by Mother Mae-Eye), Troq (racist name, by Val-Yor), Dr. Amazing Mumgon the Terrible (as a self-thought up villain alias in Revved Up), and Alien Powerhouse (by Control Freak). Category:Tamaraneans Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Superstrength Category:Energy Manipulation